


All I Really Need Is Some Sex

by socksaregoodshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: The sight that befell Wakatoshi’s eyes was one he’d never grow tired of.Tooru wearing one of his shirts and a pair of boxers; only that.Beautiful. Handsome. Tooru.





	All I Really Need Is Some Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for Make up/Break up in the UshiOi month 2019

The sight that befell Wakatoshi’s eyes was one he’d never grow tired of.

Tooru wearing one of his shirts and a pair of boxers; only that.

Beautiful. Handsome. Tooru.

But something had been bothering Wakatoshi lately, it wasn’t something he could change, nor did he want to change it. But he was protective, and someone he prized the most was Tooru.

So whenever Tooru flirted, his nature being outgoing and flirtatious, Wakatoshi couldn’t help but grow possessive of the other man.

And as a consequence they’d argued.

Not over Tooru’s behaviour, though. Over Wakatoshi’s.

Keeping his possessive streak and frustration pent up had meant both of them had suffered from low moods and had been walking on eggshells around each other for almost two weeks until Tooru exploded.

Now he was making out with Tooru. Their argument ebbing out into the flow of passion, something the pair had plenty of, no matter what they found themselves doing.

Tongues battled for dominance, lips sliding together, the wet sound of kissing. Hands wandered across lust-heated skin and ignited a fire within both of the men.

Tooru’s – Wakatoshi’s – shirt was discarded, somewhere far on the other side of the room, leaving Tooru exposed to the chill in the air, skin giving rise to gooseflesh, a clean canvas just for Wakatoshi to mark up.

Wakatoshi didn’t wait, and he manhandled Tooru in the best possible way and got him onto the bed in their shared bedroom. He climbed above him, removing his shirt and flinging it to the side as well.

“Ushiwaka…” Tooru gasped at the sight of his boyfriend, chiselled abdomen the mark of a sporting star.

They both were.

A power couple on top of the world.

“You’re mine.” Wakatoshi latched onto Tooru’s neck, suckling a purple bruise onto his skin.

Tooru inhaled, sucking a gasp through his teeth.

“Yours.” Tooru replied, running his fingers through Wakatoshi’s hair, he tugged in just the right way to illicit a moan from the other man as Wakatoshi set to work on removing the rest of their clothes.

Wakatoshi’s fingers closed around Tooru’s nipples, rolling the hardening skin between his forefingers and thumbs.

“Ushiwaka,” Tooru sighed softly as Wakatoshi kissed his way down Tooru’s front. A hot tongue laved over his nipples and down his chest, teeth biting supple flesh and leaving Tooru writhing on the bed. Eventually Wakatoshi’s hungry mouth teased his hips, alternating between soft kisses and rougher bites.

By the time he finally reached Tooru’s cock Tooru was marred with purple, all within the safe confines of their Japanese National team uniforms, of course.

Tooru saw stars as Wakatoshi took him into his mouth. With one hand wrapped around Tooru’s cock, Wakatoshi’s tongue worked over the sensitive underneath of the shaft. He felt Tooru tremble beneath him as he removed his hand and lowered himself fully onto Tooru’s cock. Undoubtedly, the tremble was at the feeling of his cock hitting the back of his throat. No gag reflex.

Wakatoshi swallowed around him, making Tooru keen and arch off the bed with a delicious curve to his spine. A hum only intensified Tooru’s pleasure. Tooru looked down at Wakatoshi and immediately realised his mistake. Wakatoshi’s face was flushed with arousal, lips pink and swollen from his handiwork on Tooru’s cock. Olive eyes meet his own and he gasped as he became lost in Wakatoshi’s lust clouded eyes.

“Ushiwaka…” Tooru panted, one hand fisted in the pillow beneath his head and the other reaching to steady himself on Wakatoshi’s head as he craned his neck away from the sight before him with eyes closed tightly. The image was still burned into his memory.

The fact he hadn’t dropped the nickname yet meant he wasn’t far enough gone for Wakatoshi’s liking. Blunt nails dug crescent moons into the supple, heated flesh of Tooru’s hips and he stopped his assault on Tooru’s cock.

Tooru quivered under the ghosting touch of warm fingers traversing across his abdomen from his hips. He sucked in a staccato breath and looked into fiery olive eyes alight with lust. He exhaled shakily when he heard the sound of a bottle cap clicking open, and as Wakatoshi teased his entrance with an almost possessive movement of his slicked up finger Tooru felt the stretch and burn more than in their gentle love making.

This was what happened after arguments, reserving their most carnal desires for the heat of the moment turning from extreme anger into something so much more satisfying. It was rare. But it was amazing.

“Ushiwaka,” he sighed, closing his eyes and relishing in the sensation of Wakatoshi’s fingers deftly working over his flushed skin, “is everything alright?”

This time they’d argued over something that’d been bugging the latter for weeks, apparently. Tooru’s never-ending flirtatious attitude, and Tooru wanted to make sure the other was as okay as he was saying.

A hum that sounded not unlike a soft grunt, featherlight kisses being placed along his shoulders and hollow of his throat, “you’re mine.”

Tooru inhaled through his nose as Wakatoshi nipped at his skin just below his ear and a second finger sank inside him, a firm reminder that _yes, he was his_ , “so eloquent.”

He felt Wakatoshi’s smirk, noting the gentle curve of Wakatoshi’s cheek against his skin and his heart sped up in his chest as a warm, wet tongue laved across the bite from moments earlier. Tooru gasped, dragging the breath through his teeth as Wakatoshi’s fingers began moving.

“Wakatoshi…” he breathed.

Better.

That was better.

Another hum, this time a question as those hazel green eyes looked down on him, his boyfriend towering over him. Wakatoshi’s free hand teased lower on Tooru’s waist, nails lightly scratching through wiry tawny hair.

His warm hand cupped at Tooru’s erection, working over him to further arouse and frustrate the other man with skilful and teasing touch. His fingers scissored inside him.

“Don’t tease…” Tooru whined breathily, something Wakatoshi could listen to forever. “Waka—” he broke off into a moan as Wakatoshi’s fingers found the tip of his weeping cock and he circled the head with his thumb as he added a third finger into Tooru.

Wakatoshi watched Tooru’s chest heave, the way his heart pounded so hard that he could see it through his skin, and the way his ribs were beautifully displayed with each breath. He was beautiful in every way and Wakatoshi’s own skin burned in response, carmine taking up residence on natural tan.

“I’m not.” Wakatoshi stated matter-of-factly. He removed his fingers from Tooru’s ass and supported himself on the bedsheets as he moved to lube up his cock and press against Tooru’s entrance.

Tooru whined at the loss, then inhaled sharply as Wakatoshi pushed inside, agonisingly slow.

_“Fuck,”_ Tooru swore, “yes you are.”

A swift thrust against his prostate left him seeing stars.

“Nevermind…” He gasped.

Wakatoshi didn’t wait, bottoming out and leaning down to lock lips with Tooru, tongue hungrily asking for entrance. Tooru gave him what he desired, parting his lips and his tongue darting out to meet Wakatoshi’s in a well-known battle for dominance.

Lust and adrenaline thrummed through his veins, dancing to a well-played tune inside him, leaving his skin buzzing as Wakatoshi bit his lower lip before laving over it with his tongue. Tooru gripped the pillow tightly in his fists, fingers threatening to rip through the fabric and into the downy feathers inside. He worried his lips between his teeth, biting the skin raw until he could taste a coppery tang.

Wakatoshi thrust his hips, driving into Tooru and marvelling at the latter and the graceful curve of his spine as he lifted off of the bed and the way in which Tooru bit his lips. Tooru’s hands released the pillow and instead his fingers wound into the duvet, grappling at anything he could as Wakatoshi picked up his pace.

“Wakatoshi,” Tooru moaned, canting his hips up to meet Wakatoshi’s thrusts.

His name became a chant on Tooru’s lips and it only spurred Wakatoshi on, broken syllables stuttered out between thrusts, moans, and whimpers.

Tooru rolled his hips against Wakatoshi, the other wrapping his fingers around Tooru’s cock and finally, _finally,_ began to pump his aching member. Tooru began to feel the familiar heat pooling in his abdomen, the combination of Wakatoshi’s expert touches and unrelenting pace making his toes curl and muscles tense.

He was drawing closer than he wanted to be. And by the soft sound Wakatoshi made he was faring no better.

Both never wanted this to end.

“Shit, shit,” Tooru cursed; breathless, _“fuck.”_

Wakatoshi’s name became a chant on Tooru’s lips as he drew nearer to his orgasm, tensed muscles and curled toes finally released as he thrust against Wakatoshi and allowed the other man to take him over the edge. He saw white when it finally hit, tingling sensitivity taking over as Wakatoshi’s orgasm also reached its climax.

Wakatoshi’s warmth encompassed him as he was left panting and moaning quietly.

His fingers finally released from the duvet and moved up to tease the notches on Wakatoshi’s spine as he listened to the other man’s heavy breathing and gasping moans.

He exhaled, looking at the head of olive hair ducked beside him.

“Wakatoshi…” He moaned quietly on another exhale.

Wakatoshi simply grunted softly, lifting up to look at Tooru.

“I’m sorry I’m so flirty.”

Wakatoshi’s eyes widened and his hands were immediately on Tooru’s face, caressing the other’s features as he brought his lips to Tooru’s well-bitten ones. “Don’t.”

“But—”

“Never change.”

“But you—”

“I love _you_ , for who _you_ are,” Wakatoshi firmly spoke, “I mean—there’s things about me that you find annoying, correct?”

Tooru was contemplative for a moment. “The way you don’t moisturise your face after a shower irks me.”

“I’m not changing that.”

Tooru felt his eyes burn with unshed tears, understanding what Wakatoshi meant, “you’ll love me anyway.”

“I’ll love you always. So don’t change.”

“Fuck you,” his voice was watery, “why have you gotta do this to me right after the best sex of my life?”

Wakatoshi chuckled softly, kissing Tooru’s forehead with a soft caress of his lips.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.”

“Then you don’t apologise either.”

“Okay, done deal.”

Wakatoshi smiled, “deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [Tumblr!!](https://i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank.tumblr.com/)


End file.
